


Lucky Charm

by KyberChronicles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberChronicles/pseuds/KyberChronicles
Summary: As he watched Jyn’s skin flush from the apples of her cheeks to the tips of her ears, Cassian decided that whatever it was he had done to make her blush was one of the best things he had ever done in his life.The problem was that he had no idea what he had done to cause it.





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> For "rebelcaptainprompts" on Tumblr: Prompt #7 - Luck.

As he watched Jyn’s skin flush from the apples of her cheeks to the tips of her ears, Cassian decided that whatever it was he had done to make her blush was one of the best things he had ever done in his life.

The problem was that he had no idea what he had done to cause it.

He stared in fascination at the color rising on her skin as she slowly straightened up and turned away from his coat, hanging on the wall of the cargo hold. He was so captivated, he almost missed her fingers quickly slipping out of one of the pockets. 

Almost.

They stood silently staring at each other. Jyn was attempting to pull off an innocent expression and failing miserably, since her face was still tinged with pink. Cassian raised an eyebrow at her.

Every once in awhile, he was hit with the realization of how much he had changed since Jyn dug her tiny hands into his life and refused to let go. The fact that he was fighting a smile at a known criminal that he had just caught going through his coat pockets was a perfect example of that. But it was Jyn, and he trusted her. 

That didn’t make him any less curious, however.

Cassian went over to her, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Are we landing soon?” Jyn bit out, avoiding his stare. He nearly rolled his eyes. If he didn’t know her better, her reputation of being a decent thief would be in serious question.

“Yes, we should be breaking atmo any minute,” he replied easily. 

“Good. Good!” she responded, awkwardly. “I better go get… my… stuff.”

He watched her flit past him and out of the cargo hold, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. What had gotten into her? It was unlike Jyn to act so nervous and jittery. Concerned now, Cassian grabbed his coat and fished inside the pockets, until he felt his fingers close around a hard object. When he pulled his hand out to look at what he had found, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

It was Jyn’s kyber necklace. But why had she left it in his coat? Now confused and concerned, he too left the cargo hold to find her. After checking the cockpit (Bodhi and Kay had ignored him, deep in conversation about whether or not one could potentially improve x-wings with the right Empire technology) and passing by Chirrut and Baze in the main hold (Chirrut shot a grin at him as he walked by, and Cassian was immediately annoyed), he finally found Jyn in a far corner of the secondary hold, digging through a bag of weapons. 

“Do you know where that vibroblade with the worn handle is? I like that one, it fits my hand perfectly,” Jyn asked him, as he approached. She was talking faster than normal, and it put Cassian on edge. She was acting very strangely, and that wasn’t a good sign, especially right before a mission.

“Jyn,” he began, but she cut him off.

“I can make do with the bigger one, the one with the blue handle, but I don’t feel like I have as good of a grip on that one and–”

While she babbled, she had been frantically rifling through the weapons. Cassian’s brow furrowed. He stepped closer and gently placed his hand on her forearm. Jyn stilled immediately, still not looking at him.

“Jyn,” he tried again. “Are you all right?”

“Of course,” she snapped at him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He paused. In the months after Scarif, while they healed and eventually formed a team, Cassian had learned most of Jyn’s behaviors and responses. He knew that she was not a morning person, and trying to involve her in conversation before she had a cup of caf was pointless. He knew that it was always her right leg that twitched when she was falling asleep, and that when she was on the attack, the first hit of one of her truncheons would always be high (he had been trying to rid her of that rare predictability, actually). But most importantly, he learned that when Jyn was afraid, she got angry. He had bore the brunt of that anger many times on their missions together, if he had taken any risks or been separated from her. She’d scream her throat raw at him, then disappear inside the ship for awhile before silently appearing next to him, wherever he was. She’d invade his personal space, sitting or standing closer than would probably be deemed appropriate while avoiding his eyes. Unless he happened to get hurt, that is, in which case she would roughly help administer whatever first aid he needed, not taking care to be gentle, but he’d feel her fingers trembling against him all the same. 

And while all of them– Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze, too–had been victims to her fear-based anger, Cassian always seemed to get it the worst. So if she was snapping at him, something was clearly making her anxious.

He peered down at her. She was still refusing to look at him. 

Slowly and carefully, he slid his hand down her arm and took her hand. His heartbeat thudded against his chest when he heard her breath catch in her lungs. He gently turned her hand over and placed her necklace in her open palm. Then he waited.

After a moment, her fingers closed around the crystal. She finally looked up at him, her green eyes flashing with trepidation.

“I… it’s silly, really,” she told him, softly.

He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. 

“I always felt like it sort of kept me safe, somehow. Kept me alive, all those times I could’ve died– that we could’ve died,” she said. “But you keep getting hurt and being so damned self-sacrificing for ‘the cause’ and all that, and I just… I just thought…”

Cassian felt like he had been bludgeoned with a heavy object. He blinked. 

“You put it in my jacket… for luck?” he questioned. As he watched, the blush reappeared on her cheeks. Then, to his utter surprise, she turned and stepped into him. When her arms went around his neck, his world shorted out. Everything went blindingly white and silent, except for the frantic beating of his heart beneath his ribs. He continued to exist only in the touch of her fingers on his throat, the brush of her hair against his chin, the warmth of her body against his. He was frozen in place, but his arms and fingers yearned to wrap around her tiny frame and never let go again.

And then just as suddenly, she was stepping away from him. His lungs expanded and the room reappeared in the corners of his vision. He looked down, and saw that she had tied her necklace around his neck. Warmth spread through him, originated from the place where the crystal lay against his skin, just over his heart.

“I expect that back,” Jyn said, her voice quiet and hoarse. “So… now you always have to come back to me.”

Cassian didn’t know what to say. He was slightly afraid that if he opened his mouth, his heart would come pouring out of it, with declarations of love and adoration pooling at her feet. He cleared his throat and swallowed it all back.

“But what about you? What will give you luck?” he asked, clenching his fingers against the urge to touch her.

The corner of her mouth quirked up.

“I don’t need luck,” she told him. “I have you.”

Cassian could hear Chirrut’s smug grin from across the ship.


End file.
